Black to White
by Fangirl 43
Summary: My sadness is a mask never breakable I thought until now. I now belive that it was waiting to be cracked and my soul to be loved but that is for later I am Sakura Haruno and this is the story of the Eighth Hokage and his wife. Aka- Itachi Uchiha and Me.
1. Prologue

**Black to White**

**Prologue**

Shinobi are never to show their emotions during a mission. That's why I started wearing a mask. I guess I just had too many surprises over the first 22 years of my life. First, Saskue went to Orochimaru killed him and is now doing God knows what. Second, Naruto goes and nearly gets himself killed by the Akatsuki. Third, Tsunade-sama is killed by Madra Uchiha while he was trying to get Naruto. This then leads to the proudest moment of my life Naruto, the prankster of team seven, becomes the Sixth Hokage. That does not last long though because in attempt to save the village Naruto kills Madra but also seals himself and the nine tailed fox in a fox summon to seal away the evil bijou forever. For that last reason I wore a mask of "the old Sakura" in order to cover up the sorrow and hatred that I felt to the world and myself. Until my guardian angel came. I am Sakura Haruno and this is the story of how a man cracked my mask, my heart, and my perception. He is the Eighth Hokage and my husband Itachi Uchiha.


	2. Leaving

**Black to White **

**Chapter 1- Runaway **

_**AN: Thank you to Mizuki-chan Uchiha and ItaSakufan for reviewing you gave me motivation to write these chapters so keep reviewing! **_

As I go to gather my supplies for tonight, my last mission as a Shinobi of the Leaf, I reminisce about why I have to leave in the first place. Because of my position as ANBU Captain for Tsunade and Naruto I have been named a VIP (Very Important Prisoner) by Danzou. However even as Hokage Danzou knows he cannot keep me in a cell do to my skill so I do his dirty work for him, that no one else can do. I guess I finally achieved my goal of become strong because I am the Leaf's strongest Shinobi. Kakashi used to do it so that I could plan the escape of Naruto and Tsunade's loyalists, until I had gotten everyone out except one person - me. This time it is my turn and I am carrying out the last mission Naruto ever assigned to me as the Sixth Hokage. He gave me this mission after finding out what treachery had come to pass in the Leaf village that had been covered up by Danzou, Madra, and the Elders. The Mission: Indefinite The Pain: immense, what is the mission you ask? Hah that's easy, To destroy and then rebuild the Leaf from the ground up.

As I place the mask on that I have created for this mission I think of the feelings I put into its creation. The Will of Fire's symbol is etched into the mask and reminds me that no matter what I do that I am not betraying my village, for the people who run it now are pure evil and wish to destroy the ninja world. As I slip out of my window with everything in my pack I look at the Hokage faces and notice Naruto's face has yet to be complete. "That will change when I return I say softly into the night as I take off down the path that Saskue once took.

It has been three days since I left the Leaf and I know I already have a platoon of Root operatives after me. I am still in the land of Fire floating from town to town waiting for Kakashi and Shizune to appear. They are the only ones I still know are alive since the slug summons keep us in touch. The others I have no clue where they are except for Hinata I know she is somewhere in the Sand with Garra looking after her as she is getting ready to deliver Naruto's son. I made sure to send her away first so she could have the most chance of getting a way without endangering her life and the baby's. That was the first promise I made to myself after Naruto's death, that I would keep those two safe.

Landing on a tree branch I notice I am not alone and take a fighting stance. "Show yourselves," I commanded. The pursuers comply and I see 20 of them pop out of the foliage. "I guess Danzou has no understanding of the meaning of over kill." I taunt at them, one of them stands out and I notice a skinny person who has blond hair with a long ponytail. "Welcome Head Medic Ino," I sneer "I pity you for having to run the hospital with the medical knowledge I had when I was twelve." I taunt. Ino had turned to Danzou's side after Naruto died. Complying to his orders under a promise of power and wealth also that she would gain my position as the Head Medic. She always was the one in last as I reminded myself no wonder she was so spiteful. I snapped out of my thoughts to hear her say, "By order of the Seventh Hokage the missing ninja Sakura Haruno is to be brought back to the Village Hidden in the Leaves or killed immediately." I sit there and listen to her jabber and then say, "Ok boys and girls I will give you a 5 second head start before I start attacking because I would rather go to hell and back then be dragged back to the Leaf with you oafs. You better use it wisely or you're going to die. Five, Four, Three, Two, One." And then I pounced.

_**AN: Thanks for reading this chapter I hope you review because it makes me put out chapters faster and more two your tastes if I have feedback and encouragement. For those of you who like Ino I am sorry but she is going to be bad in this story at the beginning and good at the end possibly! Next chapter you're going to get some Itachi Hunkiness action so stayed tuned! **_

_**-Fangirl43 Out**_


	3. Savior

**Black to White**

**Chapter 2- Savior **

_**AN: Merry Christmas everyone! Thanks for reading and it would be a great gift if you would review for me! For this Chapter follow the POV signs so you don't get confused. Thanks to everyone who reviewed on my previous chapters it gives me a lot of motivation as you may well know without further ado Chapter 2. **_

Ok, I am so not going to die here I must complete my mission for the village I said to myself. It had been six hours since the battle began and no matter how many Root operatives I took out there were always more reinforcements from the Leaf. Assessing my situation I realized that I had little to no chakra and I was out of soldier pills. So I came up with a plan that was so crazy it might actually work.

"Ino, why don't you just get that pig face of yours out of here and run back to Danzou." I said hoping to rile her up enough to fight me alone. "Oh dear forehead I do believe it's time for you to go night-night permanently." She said and murmured to her men to stay out of the way. Yes I thought as she took the bait into a one on one battle. Now for phase two of my plan. I summoned my fox summon Tsubaki and directed her to appear in a hidden area. I communicated to her through are telepathic bond that I would need a large strong genjutsu. You see when Naruto sealed himself and the Nine-tailed fox in a summon together he became the king of the foxes. He then directed Tsubaki to be my personal summon which allows us to have a telepathic bond. As I explained the details of the genjutsu to Tsubaki I noticed Ino doing something to her weapons though I did not really pay attention, because I had no intention of getting seriously hurt by a small fry like her. Then Tsubaki gave me the signal and the third phase of my plan sprung into action.

I charged at Ino with all the strength I had left in me. Since I had no chakra left I kept it to close range tai-jutsu. I was obviously winning but for my plan to work I had to get hit by Ino in a deadly strike area. I choose my stomach and took the blow then got teleported away to a safe place watching the illusion me that Tsubaki created start to die. I noticed as Ino worked over me she injected a vial of neutralizer for poison into the illusion. "Damn it" I said quietly as I was not able to access any medical supplies due to Danzou's meddling. As I saw the illusion give its final breath I heard Ino say, "Mission complete lets go home guys." I noticed that when she said that it looked almost as if she were wiping a tear away. But that was impossible because her heart turned cold the day she betrayed us all.

Tsubaki looked at me and said, "Sakura that doesn't look to good please take care of yourself right now or else I will have hell to pay when Naruto learns of this battle." "Sorry Tsubaki I don't think I going to able to make it right now with no chakra please just let me rest a while." I said fading out of consciousness with a poisoned gaping hole in my stomach.

**Itachi's POV**

Heading out of the base for my mission I was just an hour out of the barrier when I saw a splash of pink hair covered in blood unconscious next to a silver fox. "Sakura" I instantly said as I remembered the little girl from my past.

_Flashback_

I had just killed my clan and was sitting crying in the woods. Madra was informing Pein that a new member was joining so I was all alone until a little girl with pink hair stumbled across my path. "Why are you crying" she asked looking at me with big emerald eyes. She was about Saskue's age and tugged at my heart immediately. I replied "I just became a monster by killing lots of people."She asked again, "Did you do it to protect the village?"I answered solemnly "Yes" She yelled at me then startling me and saving my soul at the same time, "You're not a monster then because if you did it to save the village that makes you a hero!"

_End of Flashback…_

She wore the mask of an ANBU but the design was off, Instead of the animal mask that was standard she wore a mask engraved with the symbol of the will of fire. Interested at her choice of mask I heard the fox call to me, "Welcome Itachi-sama please come help Sakura." Astonished I lept down and asked her, "Why do you give me the honorific of and elder when I am a S-class criminal." "Because Sakura said if I were ever to run into you that I should treat you with the utmost respect because you are a hero no matter what you have done." The animal replied. Pondering her words I looked down at Sakura and noticed the wound in her stomach, I quickly unzipped her protector and saw that the blade had cut one of her arteries. "Where does your master keep her medical supplies?" I asked the fox. She replied sorrowfully, "Danzou took everything of value to her away in attempts to make her submit to him, which included all of her medical supplies since they reminded her of Tsunade."Wondering what hell this blossom had been put through I took off my cloak and started digging for my bandages. "Summon what is your name?" I asked while looking through my things. "Tsubaki" she replied then added "you must also know that Sakura was poisoned in the battle and did not get an antidote." I felt her pulse and it was very week. I bandaged up the wound as best I could and tuned to Tsubaki. "You must leave now so that I can take Sakura to the Akatsuki base for medical attention." I said. "Very well but take care of her because she is my most precious sister." Said the fox as she poofed away. I wrapped Sakura in my cloak wrapped up her tiny body in my arms and took off her mask. When I looked into her face as I was getting ready to go I got entranced by her beauty as I once did those many years ago.

_**AN: One more chapter in the bag. Just to let you know in the flash back Sakura is nine and Itachi is Thirteen. Review and I will be happy!**_


	4. Reunion

**Black to White**

**Chapter 3- Reunion **

_**AN: Sorry for making the last chapter so short but I did it in one day. Go Me! To clarify on age Sakura is age 20 and Itachi is age 24. I also will try to make this chapter longer. Thanks for reviewing it really helps since this is my first fanfic, without further delay chapter 3.**_

**Sakura's POV **

Darkness that's all I feel, it envelops me and pulls me further into the chasm of death. But something keeps poking me like a little kid. "Pink lady please wake up." The child's voice said. I opened up my eyes a little and saw four blobs in the room that I was in. Then suddenly I felt a blob tackle me in a hug saying "Pink lady is awake!" I started coughing due to the pressure on my chest that in little to no time that pressure was released and flung into a nearby wall. I heard then a restrained deathly aura saying, "That's enough Tobi go to a sleep for a while." Wait I thought I know this voice which voice is this? I thought about it for a while then murmured quietly "Saskue?" waiting silently for the persons reply. "Yes Sakura, I am here just rest easy now you're safe." He sounded relived that I had woken up but I heard him ask someone, "Hinata can you make sure all of the poison is out of her system?" Wait I thought, it couldn't be Hinata she was in the Wind Country with Garra. However as soon as I hear her utter yes I knew it was her I bolted out of bed and started to race toward her until I fell over from exhaustion. But instead of the hard floor meeting my face I was surrounded in a warm embrace. My vision then cleared and I looked into the eyes of the one who caught me. He had onyx hair and eyes that went on forever. "Itachi" I said mystified then I lost consciousness.

**Itachi's POV**

As I cradled her in my arms I took her back to the bed and tucked her in so that she would be warm and brushed her hair out of her face so it surrounded her like a pink halo. Then Saskue called out, "Brother why don't you get some sleep you have been in here since you brought Sakura in." I thought about it but replied, "No I'll stay here and watch over her until she wakes again. However, Hinata should get some sleep we don't want to strain her and the baby." Saskue looked at me suspiciously and said, "Alright he said but let us know if something goes wrong with Sakura." As they started to leave the room I added, "Make sure to keep Tobi out this time or I will kill him." Once they had left I went to kiss her forehead and said "Sleep well my angel."

**Saskue's POV**

"Hinata what do you think is going on with Itachi? Even when he lived at the compound he was never that caring to anyone except our mother." I said hoping she would have more insight into this than me. "Well I think what happened to you toward me is now happening with Itachi toward Sakura." She said lightly. "Wait do you mean that Itachi is falling in love with Sakura?" I asked. "Basically yes she replied. " Very well I said, at least I know Itachi will take care of my partner. She is the only one left in the old team seven." I looked into Hinata's eyes and noticed what I had just done. "I am so sorry" I said hugging her and comforting her. "We will raise this child together and tell him the great things his father had done." Hoping to comfort her; Naruto's death still hurt her more than I could heal in such a short time. As we headed off to the room that we shared I hoped that Sakura would have a happier ending than Hinata.

**Sakura's POV** **- 8hours later**

When I woke up again I found quiet and wondered if anyone was here, I tried to sit up but restraining hands held me on to my pillow. "How are you feeling?" the hands said when I looked up I saw Itachi's face. I tried to reply but only a croak came through my parched lips. Itachi lifted a glass of to my lips and helped me drink. After I finished drinking I started to cough a little bit and spat up blood. Itachi started to leave to go get Hinata I guessed but I stopped him by saying. "It's just an after effect of the poison it's not major." He stopped to look at me then came back to sit on the chair by my bed. " I started to ask him where this Akatsuki base was and why Saskue and Hinata were here, but as soon as he started to explain the childlike man came through the door again.

"Pink Lady is Alive!" he screamed, just as he was about to make the jump to land on me again he saw a shuriken fly through the air and become embedded in his mask. He jumped into the air and ran out of the room screaming. I looked at Itachi with a flat face and asked him "You did that didn't you." He looked at me and said, "Of course I did I need to talk to you about what your fox summon Tsubaki said to me in the woods. She told me that she was to give me the utmost respect due to the fact that you said that I was a hero. Why?" I took a deep breath then began my story.

"I was given a mission by Naruto as his ANBU captain to investigate the elders and Danzou. I had to infiltrate Root and look through secret documents pertaining to certain items that most of the Hokage's never knew about. That is where I found out about the truth about the Uchiha Massacre and Uchiha Madra. I had always had my doubts about you killing your family out of spite due to the condition I found you in the forest that night. But then I had evidence, so I immediately told Naruto and he came up with a plan I only got to find out that plan on his dying breath as he gave me the last mission he ever assigned. Destroy the leaf form the ground up. I am guessing Hinata told Saskue the truth about the massacre and that's what led them here to join the Akatsuki."

Itachi looked at me for awhile then replied, "Ok, I will tell you why you are still here." As he began his explanation I got lost in his Onyx orbs. "The true goal of the Akatsuki is to regulate the ninja world with peace so it flourishes not diminishes with wars. So Pein wishes to place a member of the organization at the head or be an advisor to a hidden village. We were planning to kill Madra after the organization had gotten strong enough, until Naruto did it for us." I looked at him and his face showed true honesty in every part of his being. As I looked at him I noticed for the first time that my inner came back a little bit and was screaming KISS HIM THIS IS THE PERFECT CHANCE! Shocked that my mask had cracked a little bit I said to him "Do you think it would be okay with your leader if I joined you in your endeavor." He smirked and said, "That was the mission I was going on in the first place to recruit you to be a main Akatsuki member and become head medic." And for the first time in two years I smiled.

3 Hours Later

When Saskue and Hinata came in I was sitting up to speak with Itachi. I looked to them and saw how they were holding hands walking in and my eyes softened. I was glad because Hinata and Saskue deserved each other after all the hardships they had suffered. "Good evening Sakura, Hinata said, how are you feeling?" "Better thank you thanks to your care." I answered I had not seen her since I spirited her away to the sand and she was huge now and from my guess only about a month off from delivery. "Saskue I acknowledged seeing how he was standing in a corner extremely nervous. Come on know I won't bite I said still hoping that he would relax a little bit. His stress faded out of his body and he smiled and came over "Hello Sakura, he said, I hope that you will be on your feet tomorrow." I smiled and said "I will see you tomorrow in the kitchen awake and up." I said until Itachi interjected, "Unless if she is unwell which I will decide." with a finality that summed up a conversation. "Well it is time that we go off to bed" said Hinata, as they left for the night.

"Itachi I asked where are you sleeping" I asked. "Well he said you are in my bed" smirking. "I am sorry I will move right now" I said blushing. "Oh that's unnecessary he said I will just sleep next to you and keep you warm" He said hiding a smile. And before I could get out of the bed he had slipped in and held me so tightly that it was futile to try to get out so I just snuggled and waited for sleep to come. The last thought that passed through my mind was that he smelled really good.

_**AN: It's Done! Just to let you know it was extremely fun writing Tobi and guess what Inner Sakura is coming back that should be fun! Stay tuned to see what happens next.**_

-**Fangirl 43 Out**


	5. Initiation

**Black to White**

**Chapter 3- Initiation**

_**AN: Hey everyone I am back at last! I need your help though I am in a mid-write crisis. My motivation meter is way down which is why I haven't written in a long time. Please review its super easy just click and type! I need inspiration people! Well I hope you decide to help me in my adventure of writing this novel. **_

_**Disclaimer: I so don't own any part of Naruto and that goes for my previous chapters and future ones. So be smart and don't be a fart! Just let me write.**_

_**P.S. I have posted pictures of the characters on my profile it some are a little in the future but it won't spoil the story. **_

_**REVIEW,**_

**-Fangirl43 Out **

**Story alert: I will be starting a story on Tears to Tiara I will put the details on my page so review to vote whether I should start it or if I should wait until this fic. is done. **

Blood it's all I can see all I can feel and I can't get out. Naurto and Tsunade are above me and I am drowning in their blood. "It's your fault!" they scream at me, I try to cover my ears but it just makes it worse. "Sakura, Sakura, Sakura." They say, screaming I run away until arms envelop me and I am jerked into consciousness.

When I woke up with my entire body sweaty and feverish I struggle feeling arms restraining me. As I move to attack I hear someone gently say, "Shh it's all right Sakura you're in no danger, your safe." As I notice whose voice it is and that I am out of my dream I instantly put my mask on and say, "What's wrong why are you holding me like that?" Itachi then said, "You were screaming in your sleep so I tried to comfort you." "Oh well you can stop now," I said getting out of bed feeling cold as his hands left my skin. As I went to put my clothes on so I could go get breakfast. "Where do you think you're going" Itachi said to me. "I am going to go eat with Saskue and Hinata then go outside to train." He looked at me and then activated his sharingan and sighed "All right but tai-jutsu only and I am your sparring partner." As he got up out of bed I saw that sometime in the night he had taken his shirt off and I was now staring at 100% super hunk. As fast as my jaw dropped and snapped back into place again I then heard a voice inside my head screaming, "_Wake up Outer you have to make a move now before it's too late!" _Stunned at what I just heard I replied, "_Inner what are you doing here I thought that I had sealed you away forever!" _

"_Sorry girl but your feelings for Mr. Mc Dreamy over there have woken me up."_

"_What do you mean Mr. Mc Dreamy? His name is Itachi and he is only a nakama." _

"_Right nakama? Just because he is a comrade doesn't mean you can't be more."_

"_Be quiet inner I have to go right know because I am the one who actually runs this show."_

"Sakura, are you all right you seem to be spacing out there." Itachi said. "Oh I think I am just hungry." I answered "Well then don't let me keep us." He said as he held the door out and waited for me to come with him into the hall. "So, I asked when I am going to meet the rest of the team." "We will be heading to the main base tomorrow which will be a three day journey into the flat lands." He said and as we reached the kitchen and walked in.

As I saw what the kitchen looked like I was pretty surprised because it was not what I would expect S- class criminals to keep their kitchen like. It was neat and tidy with only Hinata and Saskue sitting at the table as Itachi and I walked in. Commenting on how the kitchen looked to Hinata she merely replied, "Wait till I call Tobi then you can see what it normally looks like." Puzzled I went to the fridge when Itachi handed me a rice ball and said. "Eat up, remember were sparring today." "Like I could forget that I said, my voice dripping with a challenge." Sitting down to eat my breakfast Saskue looked at me and said, "Do you know if there are any survivors that we could pick up on our way to the base?" He asked. "I know Kakashi and Shizune are patrolling the forest for me as we speak. Is there a way that we could get word to them?" Hinata piped in quietly, "Itachi you should use a cat summon so that Kakashi can tell that were allies." I thought about it and said, "I will write a note with a meeting place that is on the way to the base so that we can meet them there. Does anyone have a problem with that?" Everyone agreed to the plan and Itachi would summon his best tracker when the note was ready. As I thought how peaceful it was in that moment I wished I hadn't because as soon as the thought came through my head Tobi came pounding through the door screaming at the top of his lungs "BREAKFAST!" He tore though the kitchen like a hurricane and spilled milk all over the floor as he tried to get the Cocoa Puff box that Saskue had grabbed from him. "I'm Cookoo For Cocoa Puffs!" He screamed jumping over the table as Saskue started to head for the orange juice. Puzzled I looked at Hinata who was distraught at the sign of her kitchen being decimated. "Tobi, Saskue yelled, If you don't calm down right now I god help me I will dump orange juice in your cereal right this second. "Noooo! Tobi will behave just don't take spoil the sugary goodness." Saskue took a deep meditative breath and Tobi followed his direction without hesitation. As Saskue put him through his paces I walked over to Itachi and asked, "Does he do this every day?" he smirked the replied, "Yes though I don't know how Saskue did it he got him trained like a dog." With that settling in my mind I went to Itachi's room to write my letter and get ready for my spar.

When I went out on the training field Itachi was already waiting for me. I shed my coat and said I was ready and the fight began.

I was amazed at what was happening it was if we were dancing partners in a ballroom. Attack, parry, punch, block. As I was fighting him I thought about two things what a shame that we couldn't use chakra, and wishing he would spar without his shirt on. _"Now that's the Sakura I remember." Inner said. "Since when did you pop into my sparring matches to ogle at men?" I asked. "Well usually I wouldn't but he is so fine that I couldn't help myself." She commented with that gooey look on her face. _I automatically tuned her out because that was the look I used to get when I loved someone. However, during my conversation with my inner I found myself losing ground to Itachi fast. He then pounced and pinned me to the ground where I found myself submitting to his win. "Gotcha" He said with that stupid smirk on his face. "Get off of me" I sneered feeling humiliated and frustrated. As I put my cloak back on Hinata ran over to check to see if any of my wounds had opened. After that everyone came over and Itachi said, "Sakura we have to take off now to get to the main base for your initiation. Saskue and Hinata will come later with the supplies and meet us there after it is done."

Ready outside with all of my supplies I attached my note to Itachi's cat summon and then we took off for the base in Rain.

Kakashi was starting to become very worried. Sakura was supposed to rendezvous with him and Shizune over a week ago. They were camped out by the village hidden in the waterfall. The place that Sakura had chosen herself, since she had not come they had decided overnight that they would press on today to start looking for her. He was just getting water by the stream when a cat came walking over to him. Now the cat had hair like fire and was wearing a red leaf ninja headband with a note attached to it. As the cat strolled over to him Kakashi saw that the headband was Sakura's, he made a reach for it then the cat jumped back and said, "Are you Hatake Kakashi?". "Yes I am but why are you wearing Sakura Haruno's headband?"Keeping his guard up. "I come on behalf of my master, the cat said, His mistress wishes to convey a message to you." "Mistress Kakashi asked, wondering who this person could be." The cat replied, "Yes her name is Sakura Haruno." Overjoyed Kakashi asked what message Sakura wished to give him. The cat removed the note and headband and said, "Do not overreact to the note she has written for my master is a good man and though they do not know it yet the cat elder has prophesized their partnership." "Who is this master that you speak of" I asked bewildered that Sakura would have her emotions revitalized after she had sealed them away deep into her heart. The cat smirked and said "His name is Itachi Uchiha" and then bursted into flame just as his coat perceived. Amazed I opened the note and began to read and then yelled to Shizune, "Come, we are going to Hoshikagure."

We were on our last leg of the trip as we entered the barrier that hid the base from discovery. Since Hinata and Saskue were picking up Shizune and Kakashi it took them longer than expected and we could wait no more. My mask hid my face from the prying eyes of the Akatsuki scouts that followed Itachi and I in without fail. Tobi had diapered saying that he had to go make sure that his fort didn't get blown up by the pretty clay birdies that liked to visit. Astonished by the news that Diedera had survived the onslaught by Saskue I just nodded and kept going. I was now at the door leading into the Akatsuki's base I turned to Itachi as he lead me in and whispered, "Do not think that men cannot come back from the dead. For it will be your greatest mistake." I nodded and kept going until I reached a large pine door engraved with clouds and sky. "Beyond this door lies our leader state your business and come back safe my tenshi." I scoffed at his endearment blushing slightly and then went into the dark room in where the future lay.

"Sakura Haruno Kunochi of Khona what is your business here?" the voice said booming though out the room. "I wish to join the Akatsuki in exchange for help removing Danzou from the throne of the leaf." The voice chuckled then said "It seems are desires coincide with each others. For I wish to do so in hope of creating a peaceful land in which all countries are allied with each other so there will never be the tragedy of the Great Ninja wars again." I took this in and said, "What changed your heart Pein? For the last time I saw you were not this way." His purple eyes saddened and he told me of a conversation with Naruto that he had with him, just before the battle with Madra took place. As I heard of his conversation of peace that he had with Naruto I started to feel wetness pool in the lower lip of my mask. I was amazed for I had not cried since the day Naruto had died leaving me alone in the world. He finished his tale and asked me. "Sakura will you join me in the Akatsuki's great goal of achieving peace in all ninja nations by joining all the Kage's in the ninja organization Akatsuki?" I looked at him through my mask and saw only sincerity and said, "I will join the Akatsuki for the goal of peace only in when I feel your path is correct." He smirked and said, "I could not ask for anymore."

"Itachi" he called through the door. "Yes sir I am here" I heard Itachi say. I saw leader as I now called Pein toss Itachi a ring. "This ring was that of Sasori of the Sands. Since you killed him it is only right that I bestow this ring upon you. May you be able to be as hopeful as the meaning of Jade in our time of need; Itachi will now channel some of his chakra into the ring as you put it on so that you can communicate with all of us through the jutsu that the ring contains." He said with finality. I look over to Itachi and see him coming towards me saying, "This ring will take almost all of your chakra as it transfers it to all the other rings for the first time. Be strong Sakura for once this is over you will be one of us." I wonder what he is talking about until I see him putting the ring on my thumb and sealing it to me with his chakra. I wonder what the big deal is until is feel a foreign object pulling out my chakra. I begin fighting it until Itachi yells, "No it will only make it worse" but that warning had been to late as I double over in pain and pass out.

I look over Sakura, my angel, as she writhes unconscious in my arms. "Itachi, take care of her for she will need it before this last war is over," I hear leader say. "I know, for now I will take her to my room and watch over her until she wakes up, please excuse me." I say to leader. "Very well, he says, however Itachi if you hurt her I will skin you alive for she is my sister even if she does not know it." Astounded I leave to puzzle out how she could possibly be leaders sister when she has no appearance or ability like him.

_ So done I killed that chapter even thought it took me 3 months. If you want to know what happens next you have to review! Buwahaha. I'll give you a sneak peak of the next chapter though for those of you who actually read the bottom._

"Brother how that's not possible." she said "Of course it is you real parents sealed your memory for your safety for you hold the female traits of the Rinengan." He explained, "And I am sorry to say this but your foster parents our dearest friends died protecting you on that "Mission"." "Would you like me to unseal your memories for you?" Pein said. "No thank you she said I will just have the memories of the parents who took care of me for 16 years." Sakura said sadly…..

_There you go now review for more :P … Fangirl43 Out_


End file.
